Hard Truths
by Mr.Potter-Snape
Summary: Harry leaves his two lovers after discovering some hard truths. Mpreg.HP/SS/DM and SS/DM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: Harry leaves his two lovers after discovering some hard truths. Mpreg.

Pairings: Snape/Draco and Harry/Severus/Draco

**Chapter One**

In Scotland, a magical castle houses children between the ages of eleven and eighteen. These young adolescents are the new generation of witches and wizards that will grow up to live among us muggles. They are the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, this story is not about these adolescents, this is a story about their teachers: Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, and their world's savior, Harry Potter. We'll begin with the latter two.

Severus Snape is the potions master at Hogwarts and the young Malfoy heir, Draco, is his apprentice. After graduating from Hogwarts a year after the death of Voldemort, Draco had applied to become the Potions Master's apprentice. It was custom that the Master and Apprentice, in order to establish a solid learning bond, live together to promote not only an amicable environment between the two, but also to allow the Master to monitor his Apprentice's health during the apprenticeship.

Draco had known Severus since childhood, but it was only during their close interactions at Hogwarts that led Draco to realize that his feelings for Severus were not that of a child for a father, but that of a lover. After finally acknowledging his feelings, it still took him months before he gained the courage to offer himself to Severus. After a single passionate night they became lovers, and in no time Severus found himself falling for the boy as well.

The two had made a blissful life together. Severus doted on his apprentice, and Draco just became more and more enamored with his surly teacher. Life was great.

Six months after they had announced their relationship, Harry Potter was invited to the castle to sign the documents that would officially entitle him as the Lord of both the Potter and the Black estates. The headmaster, a dear friend of Harry's invited him to stay at the castle until the paperwork was pushed through and he could move into one of his properties. As soon as all the formalities were complete, Harry decided to visit Draco Malfoy.

You see, during the war, Draco and Harry became quite close. Harry had also managed to grow close to Severus Snape. Snape had been Harry's key instructor and one of the main reasons he was able to fight the Dark Lord on even ground.

Harry's close relationship with Draco came about largely due to Snape. In one of Harry's numerous lessons, Draco came barreling into the dueling chamber. He was crying, large tears and bloodshot eyes marring his beautiful face. He collapsed into Severus's stunned form sobbing so hard his entire body shook. From across the room Harry was able to make out Draco's stuttered speech. Apparently he had just come from his manor. His father disowned his only heir after Draco decided he would rather die than become a Death Eater and bow down to a madman. Lucius was enraged enough to try and kill Draco. Better a dead heir than a traitorous one.

Severus did his best to comfort the distraught young man. He canceled his lesson with Harry with a single look. Harry gave an understanding nod and left the room. He understood that Draco had switched sides and he understood that Severus's priority was calming the teen. Severus finally had to drug Draco with Dreamless Sleep when the boy started hyperventilating. It was the first time Draco had ever woken in Snape's bed. Snape had stayed by his side the entire evening. It wasn't the last time the welfare of Draco Malfoy trumped the defeat of the Darkest Lord in decades.

For the next few days, Draco acted withdrawn. Harry knew it was hard for the former Slytherin Prince to be a pariah in his domain. Harder still was the fact that Draco had forsaken everything he had ever known. After watching Draco's misery from a far for only two days, Harry befriended blond. He soon found that they had many things in common and it was easy for him to get along with Draco. It was also a bonus that seeing them together brought a grateful smile to Snape's face. When such brilliance was directed at Harry he could feel his heart melt.

In the beginning, he didn't know what that warm feeling was, as he had never felt it before but soon realized that he had a crush on his once despised Professor. Harry knew there was no possible future relationship to be had with his professor, no way would the surly Potions' Master look twice at his scrawny self, so instead of pining away for a man he would never have, Harry turned his attention on the miserable blond who was in desperate need of cheering up. He redoubled his efforts and as days turned into weeks and weeks into months, Harry and Draco became closer than ever. They started doing everything together. They ate together at each other's tables, did homework together each other's common rooms, and were each other's constant companion. Soon rumors began circulating about Harry and Draco being a couple. Draco would always deny such ridiculous accusations, and Harry would always secretly wish that Draco would one day make them come true.

That day never came, however. Instead one day Draco confessed about his own crush on Professor Snape. He then proceeded to tell Harry his plans to apply for the apprenticeship in order to get closer to the object of his affections.

That was the first night Harry cried himself to sleep because of Draco Malfoy. He could have used the extra rest, because the next morning, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts.

The final battle of the war only lasted a few hours; hours that stretched themselves into an eternity of screams and pain. Many lives were lost in the final fight. In the end, luck saved Harry once again. The Dark Lord died because his own killing curse the bounced of off Harry Potter once again.

The Boy-Who-Lived became the "Man-Who-Conquered."

The media backlash was terrible. Harry found himself hard pressed to make himself go out into public. People swarmed any area he entered. People forgot that he wasn't some hero, he was just a boy forced into a man's role. People forgot that the ones who should be honored are the ones that never got to see the end for which they were fighting.

Remus and Dora who had just had a baby, Harry's godson, Teddy, had not survived. Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan all fell to the Death Eaters wands, joining countless others Harry wasn't personally familiar with. The grief and survivors guilt plunged Harry into a severe depression. The fact that he had no one close enough to him emotionally, no one to pull him back out of it was largely his own fault. He had had numerous opportunities to tell both Malfoy and Snape about his feelings for them. Now, because he decided to put off acting until after killing Voldemort, he had lost the chance forever. He could only hope they found happiness together if they could not be with him. Harry decided to leave soon after graduation.

Now, a year and half later, he was back at Hogwarts, standing at the door to Severus Snape's personal quarters, shared by Snape's apprentice Draco Malfoy. He knocked on the door and waited silently for it to open.

Instead he heard a loud snarl accompanied by the words "Go away!" in the voice that definitely belonged to Severus.

"It's me Professor, Harry. Can you tell me where I can find Draco?" Harry called back.

Suddenly sound of things falling and someone swearing came from the other side of the door. Soon the door was opened by none other Draco Malfoy himself.

Harry savored the sight of the blond looking as healthy as ever. The bags that had once lingered underneath Malfoy's eyes had dissipated and only pale alabaster remained. Harry had never known Draco not to slick his hair back, now it hung around his shoulders, not a dollop of gel to be seen. Draco's silver eyes reflected his joy at seeing his old friend once again.

Draco swung the door wide and jumped in to Harry's arms, giving him a long hug. "I missed you so much! Where did you disappear to?" asked Draco as he dragged Harry forward into the quarters.

Upon entering Harry noticed that the rooms were decorated in soft tones, so very unlike Severus's exterior personality that Harry took several moments to marvel the difference. Severus was such a hard man to get through. They were constantly going one step forward and two back in their relationship. Harry never felt like he understood the Potions Master before, but here, in this room, he felt like he was seeing Severus for the first time, and he relished every moment of the experience. He spied several pictures on the mantle.

"When was this taken?" he asked, spying a picture of him and Draco sitting near the lake, their backs supported by a large tree trunk.

"I think this was in May after the Quidditch match." Draco replied after glancing at the picture. He walked to the sofa and made himself comfortable, allowing Harry to continue perusing the memorabilia.

Harry noticed another picture. In this one, Draco was sitting on Severus's lap, kissing him on the cheeks every once in a while. Draco was smiling and as Harry examined the picture closely, he noticed a small upward tilt of Severus's lips when Draco was facing the viewer. His heart clenched.

"So, you guys are together now?" Harry asked.

Draco blushed in a way that made Harry's heart flutter, "Yeah, um, we started going out about six months ago," said Draco.

'He looks so beautiful,' Harry thought seeing Draco's blushing face. His eyes slowly traced Draco's lithe body. Draco was wearing a light blue bath robe that showed a bit of Draco's chest and the soft curling blond hair. It struck Harry that he had interrupted something. A spark of jealousy shot through him at the thought of the two people he wanted most shagging each other. Feeling left out and sad, he sat down to listen to what Draco was saying.

"If you are done sharing our personal life with him, you can lead Mr. Potter out of my quarters," A dark sultry tone drifted into the room, sending a shiver down Harry's spine. He looked up and watched as Severus Snape entered the room with the same flare he used when he, Harry, was a student.

Both of them stood up upon hearing the strict professor's voice, albeit for different reasons. "These are my quarters too, Severus," Draco said. The smile that lit his face when he spotted his Master was one that Harry had often dreamed would be directed at him.

"They are the Master's quarters Apprentice." Severus replied with narrowed eyes.

Draco started to say something when Harry interrupted, not wanting his friend to be in trouble because of him. "It's alright. I can let myself out. Sorry for intruding." He made his way to the door. However, before he left he turned back to the Potions Master who had once been one of his greatest confidants, and added, "It was nice seeing you again, Professor." That said, Harry walked out with the intention to never return and make a spectacle of himself again.

That evening, before he left the castle, Draco approached him. How Draco found his rooms in the maze that was Hogwarts he didn't know, but he was glad that Draco came to say goodbye before he left.

"May I come in?" Draco asked after seeing that Harry was still staring at him. To be fair, Harry had never had a visitor in these quarters, even Dumbledore had stayed away. Seeing Draco here was a shock.

"Sure, come in," Harry said, moving from the doorway and walking to the small dining table just off from the tiny kitchen. "Have dinner with me?" he smiled, hoping Draco would accept and he could have a little more time with the blonde before Harry left and never got to see him again.

"No, I just ate, but you carry on." Draco replied noticing the sad smile. He wasn't sure why Potter was so disappointed but he had other bridges to mend before he tried to puzzle out the enigma before him. In all their years of friendship, Draco had never been able to quite figure Harry out.

He coughed to clear his thoughts, "Listen, about today, I am sorry. Severus didn't mean that and he was very apologetic once you left."

"It's okay, Draco. Besides you don't have to apologize for him. I shouldn't have come anyways." Harry said, putting his fork down. Suddenly his appetite had vanished. He didn't want to talk about how pathetic he was.

"Dolly," He called the elf Dumbledore instructed to look after him, "You can take the dishes away. Can you also see to it that the carriage is ready in half an hour?" The House Elf gave a frenzied nod of her head and popped away.

Harry turned back to his guest and gave him a sad smile, "Really, don't worry about it. I won't be intruding in your lives again." Harry said.

"Harry you don't understand. Sev was just, just..."Draco couldn't find the words. He couldn't explain it to Harry, he didn't quite understand himself, but he couldn't handle his friend looking so dejected. Harry had had enough sadness in his life.

"Just the way he always is." Harry smiled again, "Really, Draco, you don't need to apologize for Professor Snape." If Draco noticed Harry's use of Severus's title instead of the name, he didn't mention it.

"Off course I don't need to apologize! It's him that needs to apologize! His behavior was unacceptable! I don't know what he was trying to demonstrate with that display, but Harry you are always welcome in our home, especially since both of us like you."

"He said that to you?" Harry asked, not understanding what Draco was telling him. The thought had passed his mind, but there was no possible way either Draco or Severus could like him, scrawny Harry Potter, in any way romantic.

"Yes, he did. Both of us like you, and both of us want you." He moved faster than Harry's eyes could travel and in a matter of milliseconds, Draco's lips were on his.

After a passionate kiss, Draco dragged Harry back to the dungeons where Severus was waiting for them. Once in their domain, Draco and Severus both proceeded to devour him.

That was the beginning of their threesome. It had been two years since that night. Harry started spending as much time as possible at Hogwarts. Every summer, when both Severus and Draco were done with school, they moved to Harry's flat in Diagon Alley.

It was four months until the end of the term, and Harry couldn't wait to show his lovers the place he had got for all of them. Once the school year ended, Draco would be done with the apprenticeship and Harry knew he could convince their eldest lover to leave school and move in with him and Draco. They could make a lot of money from just making and selling potions. Harry made sure to get a big enough house for everything they could possibly want, and with Malfoy standards, there needed to be a lot of space for that to be true. Well he hadn't really bought the monstrous house, but had fixed it up. It was a manor, because Draco had missed living in a manor since his father had disinherited him. It was in a magical community near Fife, Scotland.

The manor was big enough that Harry had a potions lab installed in the lower levels as a surprise for his lovers. Harry also asked for a green house so he could grow all the herbs and potions' ingredients his lovers could want. There was also a dueling arena, where he would love to learn more from Severus and teach it to Draco as well. Another thing he loved about the house was the private Quidditch pitch out back, where he really looked forward to playing Quidditch with the children Malfoy and he were carrying, as well as Malfoy himself.

Draco discovered his pregnancy about a month ago. When Severus heard the news he transformed into a devoted, frantically worried soon-to-be father, looking after Draco's tiniest need. The intensity he did this made Harry feel left out much of the time. There was simply no time for Severus to look after him and cater to Draco. Now he was more excited than he'd been in a month just imagining how Severus would react to his news that he was also carrying, and they would soon have more than one pair of little feet running around they're household.

Harry had just received the good news today and was on his way to the dungeons to share it with his lovers.

Upon reaching the door, he slowly pushed it open and peaked inside.

Draco was sitting in Severus's lap kissing and licking his face. Harry decided to watch, knowing very well where this was going. Sure enough, Severus started biting Draco's neck and was trying to unbutton Draco's clothes at the same.

"Gods, Sev, take me! Take me quickly before Potter comes barging in! Gods can't he leave us alone at all? He always has to be part of everything." Draco trailed off into a moan that overwhelmed the sound of Harry's choked sob.

_**Author's Note: **__Hey everyone, I thought I'd leave a little note at the end of this chapter to tell you all that I am re-doing the entire story. I realize that it has been long since I started the story and I don't want to keep everything the same. However, this chapter has remained mostly the same. My Beta has edited this entire chapter for me and it is much more polished now. _

_Lastly, a great thanks to __**Kat1132**__ for agreeing to Beta-ed my story._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: Harry leaves his two lovers after discovering some hard truths. Mpreg.

Pairings: Snape/Draco and Harry/Severus/Draco

**Chapter Two**

"_Gods Sev take me...take me quick before Potter come barging in...Gods he can't leave us alone at all can he...always have to be the part of everything." _

Harry flinched. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did Draco really say that about him? Wasn't he the one who wanted him to be a part of it? He thought of going in and confronting the people he loved and thought was loved by them in return. But maybe that wasn't really the case at all. Or maybe he was thinking too much into it.

He moved forward to open the door, but then the world spoken by one of his lovers and acknowledged by the other came to him mind. They thought that he always barged in at the wrong moment. No he would wait, until they were, but he really didn't want to know what else they would say about him. He would talk to them about it later.

He decided to go shopping for the little one. After all he now had to set up another room for _his_ baby. He had enough space in the house to give every baby their own room, even if they had ten more babies. Shoving this incident to the back of his mind, he concentrated on the color combinations and material and everything that will take not remind him of those hurtful words.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Harry decided to stay at home and not go to Hogwarts. He was back at his flat when the floo ring went off. He went to check who it was.

"Albus? What are you doing here?" Albus Dumbledore was standing in his living room brushing off the soot from his yellow polka dot robes.

"My boy, not even a welcoming hug?" Dumbledore questioned looking like a little boy who had just had his lollipop taken away.

"Of course Albus." They hugged.

"So what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you know how it's been almost four years since you graduated" at Harry nod he continued. "Well I had a job for you. How would you like to teach Duelling next year at Hogwarts?"

"Is that a new class? I was thinking that you were going to offer me the defence post if anything at all." Harry sipping his tea (the house elf had brought tea as soon as Dumbledore arrived.) "I thought Professor Bramston was retiring this year. Something about him getting some disease and wanting to spend the rest of his life on the prairies. A nutcase he was." Harry said and noticing who he said it to, quickly added "I meant...I mean I am sorry professor."

Dumbledore laughed "That's quite alright, my boy. But I thought you already knew. Severus is taking that post. All these years he's been training Draco to take his position. I was under the impression that 

you already knew that. And yes, it is a new class. I thought if you taught this class you would be able to stay with Severus and Draco."

"No I didn't know. But that was quite considerate of you. You'll need to give me some time to think about it though. How about I get back to you in a few days on that?"

"That would be great dear boy. I should be leaving now. Do consider the proposal." The Headmaster said and turned around to leave.

"Albus, what would you do if said no?"

Albus turned around at that question "Why there would be no duelling class of course."

"So that means that you made this course, just so I had a reason to stay in school?" Harry asked.

"Of course my child."

"Thank you Albus".

"Any time. I must be leaving now." And he left.

Maybe this was Severus's idea. Maybe that was why he wasn't told about both him and Draco staying in school. Maybe they were both planning to surprise him with this job offer and it was them who had fed that idea in Dumbledore's mind. Yeah that must be it. But then why would Draco say that he was looking forward to starting his own business?

Harry decided to get all his questions answered tonight. He quickly picked up his jacket and made his way to the door.

"_Potter comes barging in" _Draco's words came back to his mind. Was he barging in now? Should he send them a letter and tell them that he was coming over? Why was he even thinking these thoughts. He was there lover, he should be able to just go over whenever he wanted. But maybe he should tell them he was coming. He quickly went to his writing des. Grabbing a quill and parchment, he quickly scratched that he was coming over, but on second thought it sounded stupid. He decided to write:

_Hey_

_I hope this gets to you before you two leave for dinner. I am bringing some Chinese food that I got from this muggle restaurant. It's really good, you should try it. I'll be there soon._

_Love _

_Harry _

Yes that seemed fine. Now he just had to check if that restaurant could prepare his take out meal quickly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Luck was just not on his side. He had been standing there for almost an hour and there was still a huge line ahead and there was no way he could make them move faster. What was he thinking of course there was a way; he could do magic after all.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry Arrived at Hogwarts two and a half hours later.

Knock knock.

Severus opened the door. "Where the hell have you been Potter? We have been waiting for three hours. Don't you care about Draco at all? He is pregnant for Merlin's sake and is supposed to have his food on time."

"Severus I..."

"Quit with the chatter and serve the food, I'll go wake up Draco."

"He's sleeping?" Harry asked innocently.

Severus, however, didn't take it innocently "Of course he is sleeping. It is 9:30 at night and if you have already forgotten, he is pregnant. He fell asleep empty stomach waiting for the so called food you were supposed to be bringing."

Severus went to the living room while Harry went to the kitchen. Maybe he should just not say anything. Severus was really not in a good mood.

He quickly set the table and the food and waited for them to come.

Five minutes later Severus walked in with his hand on Draco waist supporting him. When they got to Draco's seat, Severus pulled out his chair and seated him with a kiss on his cheek and went back to his chair which he pulled out in haste and sat down.

Harry felt a little left out. All he had gotten as a welcome was Severus yelling at him, but maybe he had deserved that. But shouldn't Severus kiss him after he had cooled down? Maybe he hadn't.

Harry too sat down and served food for himself, since Severus had already filled Draco's and his plate.

Harry sat in silence, waiting for someone to say something. Draco must have seen his dejected mood, because he said "This is really good Harry."

Harry smiled his first smile since entering "Thank you."

"Yes Potter, it's good." Severus also added.

"Worth the wait?" Harry asked cheekily, mood lifted a lot.

"Now you are pushing it Potter." Severus said with a glare, although Harry didn't take to heart. He was used to it.

"Thanks by the way." Harry said, but upon seeing the confused looks o both his lover's face, he added "For getting me that position in Hogwarts."

"What position?" both simultaneously asked.

"Now don't pretend. I know you talked Dumbledore into starting a new class just so he could hire me and I could stay with you both." Harry finished and when he looked up he was hurt to see Draco's confused face and Severus's disgusted one.

"That meddling old fool." Severus muttered under his breath.

Harry got the hint. He finally understood what was happening; them not telling him about not quitting Hogwarts, Severus always yelling at him for small things and the words he overheard yesterday, it all fit.

"You don't want me anymore, do you?" he asked accusingly. "All this time, I had been planning for us to have a life we never got, both of you have been planning on dumping me." Harry cried.

"Oh stop being so over dramatic Potter. How did you small brain come to that big conclusion." Severus sneered and added "Which is wrong by the way."

"Wrong? Then what did those words mean this morning?"

"I don't know what words and what they meant this morning." Severus said picking up on Harry's wrong grammar.

"Severus, stop it. Harry what words?" Draco finally spoke. When these two started it was really hard to get in and even harder to stop.

"You know this morning when you two were snogging in the Severus's office, you said that I always barge in on you two and that I should leave you two alone."

"Well that is true Potter, you should leave the two of alone sometimes. With you barging in, it leaves no time for our love life." Severus said apparently unseeing to what his words were doing to Harry.

"What do you mean 'your love life', if you are forgetting I am as much a part of your 'love life' as Draco is. We are lovers for Merlin's sake." Harry cried out. He really couldn't believe what was happening. He had really thought these two people had also loved him as much as he had loved them.

"You really thought that Potter. _You_" Severus pointed a finger at Harry as he said 'you' "a part of _us."_

"Severus" Draco warned.

Severus completely ignoring Draco continued "You were just a fuck Potter. Draco needed to top someone and as there was no way I was going to allow anyone to top me, I agreed to have you on 

occasion. But _you _with some stupid notion in that thick thing you have on your shoulder, kept barging in our lives all the time."

"Severus seriously..." Draco started again, after seeing Harry tear soaked hurt face. He really didn't want Harry to know all that or even believe it to be true.

But again he was ignored while Severus continued to rant and Harry sobbed and listened to his entire life crash around him.

"You were a good fuck Potter. I have to tell you that, especially with two thick cocks buried in you tight ass. That was really good. But we don't want you here Potter. Draco and I have decided to raise our child at Hogwarts as it would be the safest place to stay."

For a second Harry thought he should tell them about the manor he had prepared for them and that the manor had the best wards anyone can make in the world and it was completely hidden and unnoticeable by anyone other than those who were included in the wards. But thought better of it. If they didn't want him at all what was the point in offering them his safe heaven.

"And we don't need nor want you anywhere near our child. You could be a really bad influence on it and have you ever seen a child having three parents...?"

"No, but I guess it will have to deal with only one." Harry said quietly thinking about his own child who would only have the love of one parent, but apparently it was not quietly enough.

"What did you just say Harry?" Draco cried out suddenly.

"Did you just tell me to leave Draco" Severus growled "Get out Potter, get out right now."

"And by the way Potter, we really weren't planning on breaking up with you. Who would give up such good whore, I mean..."

Crack

Before Draco could finish his sentence, Harry had slapped him right across the face. How dare Draco say those things to him? He had been used, he moved to strike another, but before he knew it Severus was standing right in front of his face. Two loud crack ran through the room as both of Harry's cheeks started burning and the eyes that he dried just a minute ago starting prickling with fresh tears, If the first two slaps didn't make them flow out the next two definitely did. Harry suddenly found himself on the floor.

"GET OUT" Severus screamed looking down upon him. "And don't forget to take all your crap with you on your way out." He threw a statue at him that he, Harry, had given him for Christmas. It was a statue of a cauldron with hearts swimming it. Harry had thought it suited the Potions Master. If anyone gave him their heart, he would just use it as a potions ingredient. At that time he didn't know how true that was.

Harry threw the statues back at the Potions Master and said "burn it" and left he two in peace never to return again.

A/N – Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't think I did as good of a job as I wanted to do with this chapter, but please do let me know what you thought about it. I have a lot of things planned for this story and I need reviews to know that people are really interested in reading it. So please review.

A/N 2 – Do you guys want the next chapter to be about Draco and Severus or should I keep their lives a secret until later?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: Harry leaves his two lovers after discovering some hard truths. Mpreg.

Pairings: Snape/Draco and Harry/Severus/Draco

**Chapter Three**

"Harry?

"Harry...? Oh god...Harry

"Please wake up Harry."

Hermione bustled around the room trying to figure out what had happened. The room was a complete mess, as if a herd of rampaging hippogriffs had just passed through. Harry was lying in the middle of room: unconscious. There was some white stuff coming out of his mouth. Hermione panicked upon the sight in front of her.

Harry had promised to meet her at her place in the morning. He had said that he had some good news and wanted to celebrate before she left for work. But Harry hadn't shown up. She had waited until 9:30, and then decided that it was too late, she was supposed to start work half an hour ago. She had decided to floo call Harry and tell him that she couldn't wait anymore. But the sight she saw from the window of the fireplace had shocked her to her bones.

She quickly made her way through the fireplace and had tried to rouse Harry from the deep slumber that seemed to have over taken him. However, when his unconscious form refused to even flutter an eyelid, Hermione knew that something was very very wrong.

She quickly stood up and ran straight to the fireplace. People at St' Mungo's would know what to do.

"Excuse me?" She called upon seeing a witch at the reception right in front of the fireplace. "I need help. My friend is unconscious; he needs a healer straight away."

"You will have to book an appointment. None of the healers are free at the moment." The receptionist replied without even looking up from her magazine.

"You don't understand he doesn't seem to be breathing. He needs serious help. I don't think he has time to book an appointment." Hermione cried.

"If he isn't breathing, then he is dead. He definitely doesn't need a healer."

"Ughhh" Hermione screamed frustrated. Couldn't these people be any less considerate? There was someone dying and it didn't seem like they gave a damn.

"IT'S HARRY POTTER. GET ME A HEALER NOW." That finally got the rude receptionist's attention.

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am." She said finally looking up and as soon as she finished she took of in search of a healer.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Two and a half hour later, Hermione was sitting on the bench outside the emergency room with her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron had been in Edinburg on a mission for the past two days. Hermione had contacted him once she was sure that Harry was in safe hands. Apparently he, Harry, had taken two different potions that reacted badly with the each other. The healers were trying their best to either neutralise those compound or get Harry to purge them out.

Another tense hour passed with no news of their best friend. As time increased so did her tension. She couldn't imagine what was taking so long. If only Snape was here he would know what to do, how to neutralise those potions. But apparently both he and Draco were not available. Harry probably would have known where they were, she thought.

She decided to call them again and see if they had returned, but as soon as she stood up, the door to the emergency room opened.

"Mr and Mrs. Weasley?" The man who had just stepped out of the room her best friend was fighting for life in asked.

"Yes" Ron asked.

"Hello! I am Healer Jennings." The man said.

"Hello Healer. How is Harry." Hermione said anxiously.

"He's still unconscious, but we were successful in saving both him and the baby." The Healer said.

"The baby?" Both Ron and Hermione exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, didn't he tell you that he is two months pregnant?"

"Yesterday...Yesterday he told me had some good news for me. Maybe that was what he was going to tell me." Hermione muttered under her breath and then suddenly looked up and exclaimed in a very cheerful would-be-aunt sort of voice "Oh I am so happy for him. Draco and Severus would be so happy..."

"When can we see him?" she asked as Ron hugged her from the side.

"You can see him as soon as he is moved in his room, but he won't be conscious for at least another six hours." The healer said with a smile to the young couples and as he turned to leave he heard Mr. Weasley's voice

"Healer Jennings. Thank you very much."

"I was only doing my duty Mr, Weasley and we all owe a lot to Mr. Potter, so you do not have to thank me or anyone for saving his life. That young man deserves to live as long as possible."

"Another thing Healer Jennings; could you possibly keep all of this under wraps. Harry wouldn't want the media knowing about this and about the pregnancy as well. You know how dangerous it could be if Harry's enemies found him in such a vulnerable situation? Really it would be greatly appreciated if you and your entire staff could keep quiet about this."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

When Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was that the ceiling was white instead of the pale blue ceiling of his bedroom. The second thing that he noticed was that there was a weight on his left side. Hermione was sitting there with her head down on the mattress barely touching his left arm.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in a very week voice.

The brown head on the side of his bed was indeed Hermione, who woke with a start upon hearing her name. She had stayed with harry for the entire night and dozed off for a little bit.

Apparently the healers were wrong; Harry hadn't regained consciousness after six hour. He had been out for a little more than twenty hours now. They were all really worried as to what had gone wrong, but apparently Harry only need that much time because his magic was a mess and it had taken the extra time to sort itself out.

"I am here Harry. How are you feeling?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

"I am fine." Harry replied looking around and then added "What happened?"

"You Harry, overdosed on some potions or mixed them up or something. Well anyways, both you and the baby are fine or so the healers tell me." Hearing this Harry sighed in relief; his baby was fine.

"You know about my baby?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes I do, this the good news you wanted to give me, is it not?" she asked excitedly and looked upon Harry for confirmation. At Harry's nod she continued "I am sure Severus and Draco are very excited, what with Draco expecting and then you too; it must be great fun raising two children at the same time. It'll be like having twins. Oh I am so happy for you Harry." In her excitement she failed to see Harry's face that crumpled as her monologue continued.

"And by the way I tried contacting Severus and Draco but it seems that they are not in their quarters, do you know where they are Harry?" She said finally turning towards to her ill friend.

She had expected to see a happy Harry and then maybe a confused one after hearing that his mates were missing, but what she wasn't expecting was a Harry who was struggling to hide his sorrow and failing miserably.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong?"

"Noth-nothing" Harry said trying his best to stifle his sobs.

"Harry please. Something is clearly wrong?" she tried again "Did Severus say something?" At that Harry started crying harder. "Harry what happened?"

"They...they... broke... they threw me out Hermione." Harry cried.

"Who Harry?"

"We broke-up Hermione. They didn't want me, they threw me out"

Harry explained all that happened that day. How he had been feeling nauseous in morning and those severe stomach cramps, how he hadn't told Severus and Draco so as to not have them worried over him. (Now though Harry was sure that would not have worried, they would have rejoiced thinking that they wouldn't have to go through the pain of breaking up that he, Harry, would just die himself.) How he had gone to the see the healers to see what was wrong and instead had found out that he was two months pregnant. He had been so excited to tell his lovers that they were going be father's twice over.

He told her about what he had overheard on the way to their rooms and how Draco had said that Harry was an intruder in their love life and how hearing him say that had hurt him. He confessed his feelings at that time and also his feelings when Draco had again voiced those venomous words. He had always thought that Draco was a really good friend of his. He had at one point ignored Ron and Hermione to be with Draco. Ron had been so against Harry being friends with Draco, but Harry had said so many hurtful things to him and had broken all ties with him and Hermione who at that time was his fiancé, just for Draco, who had just betrayed his father and had nowhere to go. At that time Harry had taken his hand and had guided him into a new life and he could not fathom how Draco had so easily betrayed him.

"He...he cah...cah...called me a whore Hermione... that that was all I was good for to them.

"Severus... I should have known that he had never like me... but Draco...?

"I was just a fuck toy to them...a thing to be used and kept away for another time and in the end thrown out when it wasn't needed anymore.

"How could I love them so much Mione? How naive was I to believe that they loved me as much as I loved them, oh how stupid?

"They...they..." Harry swiped his cheeks that were socked with tears again and continued, "They hate me Mione...how am I going to live without them...live without them in that huge manor by myself?"

"Shhh Harry...shhh...come here." Hermione said taking Harry into her arms and rocking him like a little baby. She opened her mouth to tell Harry that everything was going to be alright, but thought better of it. She knew nothing was going to be alright and that she could say nothing that would make her friend feel better.

"Those Bastards" a voice whispered from the door and both Harry and Hermione lifted their heads to see who had said that.

Ron was standing in the door way and the way standing hinted that he had been there for quite some time.

"I am going to kill them Harry, just you wait. They are going to hurt as much as they hurt you."

"NO" Harry cried and at the same time Hermione yelled "RON"

"They hurt Harry Mione" Ron whined.

"Ron please don't hurt them. I still love them and Draco is pregnant, if anything happened to the baby because of me..." Harry said looking anywhere but at Ron. "Ron please.''

"Harry how could you still love them? I mean look what they did to you." Ron couldn't understand how Harry could still love those bastards. He had warned Harry that they were no good and that he shouldn't be with people like them but Harry had persisted and they had newly renewed their friendship at that time and hadn't wanted to pressure Harry into leaving the people he said he loved, so Ron had given in. But now? That seemed to have been a mistake. He was about to say more to Harry but at Hermione's look he quietened down. Maybe this was not time. He moved towards the bed and joined his wife and best friend in a three way hug.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N**  A big Thank You to all of you who reviewed. And as special thanks to _HeartsGlow_ for reviewing so many times and giving me such great ideas; you along with _Circle Egde xiii_ made me rethink the entire plot of the story. Those were definitely some very cool ideas. I am for sure going to try them out.

To all those other reviewers, thank you for your great ideas as well and believe it or not I have written this chapter a total of eight times using some of the ideas given to me in the first few days after I put the 2nd chapter up, but most of them didn't work out. That was why you all had to wait so long. So I apologise. But be sure to review and give me more cool ideas to try out. Hopefully this time you will not have to wait so long for the update.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: Harry leaves his two lovers after discovering some hard truths. Mpreg.

Pairings: Snape/Draco and Harry/Severus/Draco

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Dear Albus,_

_I hope my letter finds you well and I am also fine. It was hard at first but now I am getting on with my life. I could not allow a small incident to take over my soul and happiness and I seriously wish that you had a bit more faith in me. _

_Your previous letter was highly insulting professor; I am not so week that I would drown myself in my misery. I guess if I didn't mean anything to them, then they shouldn't mean a lot to me either. However, I am sure that by now you already know that I cannot accept your job offer. I am sorry but I do not think I will be able to face them again anytime soon. There is also the fact that my medi-witch has strictly forbidden me to duel in this condition. I am glad to inform you that I am pregnant and you are going to be the honorary grandfather of my twins. _

_I have decided to move into the manor here in Scotland and you are the only one who knows this. So I'd be highly obliged if you would keep this knowledge to yourself. Also I'd like if you would be able to take some time to visit me before the term starts. _

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter_

Albus placed the letter back on the table after reading it for the third time since morning. The first time he read it, he felt very relieved to have finally heard from his most favourite student. He was getting worried.

The second time he read it he felt happiness at the news that Harry was pregnant and he had called him, Albus, the honorary grandfather of his child. It was the best feeling in the world, to know that someone you care about so much thought the same of you in return. However, Harry didn't get the same feeling from the people he loved.

And now that he had read it for the third time, he realised that not all was well. Harry had stopped writing formal letters since seventh year when he had become so close to Dumbledore. He was definitely disturbed and another thing he noticed was that in the letter when harry was trying to reassure Albus as much as himself and in the end neither of them seemed assured.

Albus had known what was happening and knew what the root of the problem was. At one point he had even decided to confront the two lovers about their treatment of Harry, but Harry seemed so happy whenever he was with them, blissfully unaware of what lied within the hearts of the people he loved.

He wondered what to do with the information he had just received. He could tell the father's of the child that Harry was pregnant. Maybe that will make them realise their mistake and know what they had lost. Maybe then they would call Harry back?

No, that might not be the best of the ideas. Did they really deserved Harry after all that they had done to him?

Albus was sure that both of them loved Harry as well and that they didn't know it themselves, but that was a different matter, they had hurt Harry and he couldn't help but think of how Harry was at this moment.

* * *

Three weeks after his release from the hospital and a month since he had heard that terrible conversation, Harry sat in the nursery he had prepared for the Draco's child, crying over what could never have been in reality but only in his naive mind. He had thought that Draco loved, if not love than he should have at least respected their friendship. It was Draco's words that hurt him the most. He could expect such a thing from Severus but from Draco...? No.

He slowly got up to leave. There was a lot he needed to do still, like destroying the lab in the basement that he had specially built for Severus and demolish the kitchen set that Draco was so fond of. But on the top of the list was his interview appointment with a mid-wife. He had asked Madam Pomfrey to look some of the best mid-wives up, who were capable in handling male pregnancies and inform him as soon as possible. It was only yesterday that he received a mail from her notifying him of the number of worthy candidates. She had also taken the luxury of setting up interviews at Serene's Den.

He was about to interview three females who had received the highest qualifications at Hopkin's Healer Academy; the best regarded institute in all of Europe. He just hoped that these ladies weren't bookworms and knew what they needed to do in order to help him.

The appointment was scheduled for 3 PM, so that meant he still had two hours before he had to be there. However, since he was not allowed to apparate, he decided to get ready already right away and make his way to the best restaurant in the town of Fife.

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Flynn?" Harry asked upon seeing someone standing in front of him.

"Yes Mr. Potter." Replied a very pretty girl, who Harry assumed was probably his own age. She was the last person he was seeing today. The previous two didn't seem – mature enough to handle the case. He was still high profile and he needed someone who he could trust to keep his secrets and who could live with him for the duration of his pregnancy or after, depending on the circumstances. Madam Pomfrey had warned him that having twins for a male was extremely difficult and he could be bed ridden for a while after giving birth.

"Please have a seat, and we can start." She took a seat. "Now then, Ms Flynn, it says here that you just graduated from the Healers' Academy, why do you think that you can single handedly assist me during this pregnancy and why do you think I would allow you to?"

"I wouldn't be here Mr. Potter, if I didn't think I could do this and didn't think that I was the best to do it. I am sure you don't want fans or your worshippers Mr. Potter, so let me assure you that I am neither. However, I do respect you a lot, what you did for the wizarding world is phenomenal and I have a personal debt on you that I need to repay. I am sure you do not want someone who has to leave a family behind to live with so far away from home, than you do not need to worry. I lost my family to that mad men you killed four years earlier. I was only 16 when he killed my Ma and Papa. That was eight years ago. I had learned to live my life on my own, helping people heal the wounds that monster gave them; physical and emotional.

"Although it has been only a few months since I graduated Mr. Potter, I assure you that I am far from a novice in this game." Ms. Flynn finished her speech, throwing her blood red hair out of her face and behind her back.

Harry was stumped by the speech. After meeting the previous two he really wasn't expecting anything like...like...like her. The first one he interviewed was someone who was probably a mix between bookish Hermione and the stuck up Narcissa Malfoy and at the moment he really didn't want someone like that. The second on was like one of his mindless (although she was a fully qualified healer) fans. And that was someone he definitely didn't want around him.

And lastly, Ms Flynn, he quickly looked down for the first name 'Cheryl', she was someone he could consider.

"Can I call you Cheryl?" at a nod, he continued, "Do you know what is going to be required of you once you take this job?"

* * *

Harry was very happy with his choice. Cheryl had signed the secrecy papers – that restricted her from telling anyone anything about Harry without permission – just a few hours ago.

Harry was now at home awaiting one Albus Dumbledore who had just notified him that he was coming over. He had received an owl just as he came back and was a bit surprised to hear from Albus. After all he had sent that letter about two ago now.

Just as he finished setting the table for two, Albus walked in. "Good Evening Albus, how are you?" Harry asked giving the old man a hug. After leaving the two people he loved, he felt deprived of any comforting touch. Thus he held on to the man longer.

"Harry, are you alright?" Albus gently asked, removing the boys head off his shoulder so that he could look into his honorary grandson's eyes. The eyes spoke a thousand words and yet nothing at all. They were deep, full of sorrow and yet empty.

They kept looking into each others' eyes and a second later Harry looked away, not liking what he saw in the headmaster's eyes. "I am alright Albus, or at least I will be." He motioned towards the table that was now laden with food – courtesy of the house elves. They both say down, but Albus kept looking at Harry, concern shining in his eyes. To distract the old man Harry excitedly said "I found a mid-wife medi-witch; she is the sweetest person on earth Albus. Have you heard of Cheryl Flynn sir?"

"Yes I have. We should start with the dinner before it gets cold young man." Albus said gesturing towards the table. "I believe she recently completed her Mediwizardry?" he asked serving himself a hefty amount of lasagne. For a second he wondered how Harry knew it to be his favourite but devoured it nevertheless.

They talked about miscellaneous things throughout dinner, steering clearing of anything regarding Harry ex-lovers. Now that they were done with dinner and desert they had retired to drawing room.

"How are you Harry? Honestly this time"

"I am getting better, keeping myself busy and entertained. Throughout the day I am fine, its the nights that are terrible. I miss them Albus" Harry said wiping the tears that had begun to fall "I miss them so very much." And he broke down.

"There, there, Harry." Albus said moving to sit beside the man and took him into his arm in a secure hug allowing the distort man to cry on his shoulder. Harry continued to cry a while longer. It was getting easier to accept that he was single again as time moved along but it did not diminish the loneliness in his life. Harry wondered umpteenth time this week that if he should listen to Hermione and invite Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin to live with him. She had suggested that on her previous visit. Andromeda was getting older and living almost by herself in a small muggle home and Teddy was his godson after all, he had a duty towards him and it was almost eight months since he had last seen the little tyke. He wiped his tears, he was done crying over them, or at least thats what he kept telling himself. Maybe someday he will come to believe it.

"How are they Albus?" Harry asked lifting his head of the older wizard's shoulder and wiping his tears again. "Where are they?"

"They are living in one of Severus' properties. I believe it is a small house in muggle London. Belonged to his father I believe. Last time I spoke to them," he said putting his hand in his coat pocket "they gave me this." He handed Harry a white huge envelope with his, Harry's, name on it. Harry hesitantly took, hoping to god that it wasn't a letter from his loved ones scorning him even more, but after opening it, he wished it was.

Inside was what looked like a wedding invitation. It read...

_You are cordially invited to celebrate_

_ The nuptials of_

**_Severus Snape _**

_And_

**_Draco Malfoy_**

_On August 18th 2002, 10:00 A.M._

_At_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Followed by reception._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note**: _sorry it took me so long to update. University is keeping me real busy, I will try my best to update every month but that is all I can promise at this time._

_I have a very important question to ask...please review it may change the course of what is going to happen... Should Andromeda and Teddy come live with Harry? It will definitely keep Harry occupied and not so wimpy and I have another use for them in mind, but I won't have them in the story if a majority of you hate the idea of them being there._

_Another thing I thought I should point out is that Harry is not a wimp although he seems to be crying all the time; it is going to get better but probably not for another chapter unless I decided to skip a few years._

**_Please Review_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: Harry leaves his two lovers after discovering some hard truths. Mpreg.

Pairings: Snape/Draco and Harry/Severus/Draco

**Chapter 5**

A very tired, forlorn looking Harry sat at the table in his study attempting to write a letter to his godson's grandmother. In the past four years after the war, he had become very close to the kind old lady.

_Dear Andromeda,_

_First I would like to apologize for not visiting or writing sooner, there are just so many things going on in my life that I haven't had the opportunity to sit down and compose a letter._

_The main reason I am writing is however a bit different. You must remember that I was clearing up and fixing a manor to live in, I am glad to tell you that it is ready and I would love it if both you and Teddy would come live with me. _

_Awaiting reply,_

_Yours' sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry re-read the letter and wasn't too happy with it, but this was the best he could manage right now; he was not in the state of mind to be any more pleasant than that.

Harry stood up to head to the Owlry to mail the letter, when he saw Cheryl, his new mid-wife, standing at the door with a tea tray. "More medications?" He asked upon seeing a potion vial on the tray along with tea and some freshly baked biscuits. In the two weeks that Cheryl has been staying with Harry, he had come to despise those disgusting tasting potions. He wondered if Severus would have sugared his potions if they were still together. He remembered the time when he had come down with fever and absolutely hated the flavour of the fever reducer potion in his seventh year. Severus had made and new batch just for him, that tasted like strawberries. Maybe that was the first time Harry had come to think that he was in love with that man. Severus had really cared about him in those days, was it the entry of Draco in their lives that had ruined their friendly relationship or did Severus only cared about keeping him healthy until he finished his duty and defeated the Dark Lord?

He shook his head as if to throw those thoughts out of his mind and looked at Cheryl again. She was looking at him sorrowfully, but managed to hide it brilliantly the next second.

"Unfortunately" she replied with exaggeration and that brought a smile to Harry's face. Cheryl was a very animated person and Harry really enjoyed being with her, well...as long as she wasn't holding a potion vial in her hands.

"Come on now, drink this quickly and you'll be done with it, then we spend some time talking and having fun." She said with a huge mischievous smile on her face.

Harry looked at her and gingerly picked up the vial with one hand and pinched his nose with the other and with a very disgusted look on, downed the vile potion. "Ughh! Is it just me or does it become more and more ghastly each time I drink some?" he quickly grabbed some chocolate biscuits off the tray and shoved them in his mouth and downed them with the help of some really sweet tea.

"Slow down Harry, we don't want the potion to come back up, now do we?" Cheryl asked becoming all strict and professional on him.

"Spoilsport" Harry muttered under his breath.

She ignored it and placed the tray on his table. "What's this?" she inquired upon seeing the envelope sitting on the desk, addressed to Andromeda Tonks. "Is she a relative of Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Yeah, her mum. You knew her?" Harry asked sitting down on a chair. For a little over four month's pregnant carrier, his stomach was getting quite heavy.

"Yes. She was the one who informed me of my parents' death. The other Aurors left me in her care as we weren't hat far apart in age and we formed a tentative friendship. How do you know her and why are writing to her?" she asked picking up a biscuit herself. Then she must have thought of something for she suddenly said "I am sorry I didn't mean to be nosy or anything, you don't have to answer."

"No it's alright. She was a friend of mine and writing to her mother because, Tonks' son, I mean Nymphadora's son is my godson and I am asking Andromeda and Teddy to come live with me. It is a bit lonely here." He said sadly and then all of a sudden looked up and smiled. "What say? Do you wanna help me set up rooms for them?"

They spent the entire morning setting up an entire wing of the manor for Andromeda and little Teddy. Harry was sure that Andromeda won't refuse him. She knew how much he loved the little one, although she was, sure as hell going to be mad at him for not visiting them in such a long time. However, he couldn't really go and visit them either. It was becoming a chore to go there and dreaded what Andromeda would say. You see it was during that time that Harry was becoming really serious about Draco and Severus and although Draco was her nephew, she wasn't really happy about the relationship. Harry wondered why had he really pursued a relationship with those two, when everyone that mattered to him had warned him against being with those two ba..., Harry couldn't complete the word. No matter how much he wanted to hate them it never happened. He loved them too much to really hate them.

That evening at dinner Cheryl asked him that very question. "Harry may I ask you something?" at Harry's nod she continued "why do you love them so much? They have given you nothing but pain Harry; they don't deserve your love."

Harry was quite for a minute or two and then "How can I not love them Cheryl. Do you know Severus was a spy for the light side? He put his life at risk every time that monster called him just to bring us some information that would help save many lives. He is most courageous person I know. He is the first person to treat me like any other and not as someone real special. He understood me better then even Albus. When Albus was thinking about the greater good, Severus was thinking about how this affecting me. How this weight of saving the world was sagging my shoulders and how I wouldn't be able to bear it for much longer. He was the one person to put me together and gave me the strength to carry on. He was my hero.

"I don't even know the exact moment I fell in love with him. Maybe it was the moment he flavoured all my potions for me, or when sat by my bedside when I was sick, or maybe when he made sure I ate properly, or it could have been any number of those numerous times when he took care of me.

"And Draco? Draco became my light at the end of the tunnel. Draco fought against his family to come to the light side. He gave up everything; his parents, his luxurious life, his inheritance, his name and moved to the light. To fight for what was right.

"We hated each other you know. We were rivals. We fought whenever we saw each other. But then I saw him crying to Severus after giving up everything. That is when I thought that he worth the effort to befriend him. He wasn't really happy with my efforts in the beginning, but he soon came around and we became best friends, we shared everything, from what we really hated to what we really loved, and that's why I was the person he told that he was madly in love with Severus Snape. That night I lost both the people I loved more than life itself. The nest day I fought the final battle."

Harry was crying by the end of the monologue. Cheryl moved around the dining table to and gave him a long hug. "You head up to bed Harry." Harry silently nodded and got up to leave.

Next morning as Harry came downstairs for breakfast, Hedwig was waiting for him with a letter in her talons. For one hopeful moment Harry thought it was a letter from one of his lovers, but then realised that he had sent Hedwig to Mrs. Tonks and it was probably a reply to his request.

Harry opened the envelope and read the letter over. The first thought that crossed his mind was '_That old meddlesome coot,_ as he found out that Albus had already visited her and told her about everything that had happened and that she should be expecting the invitation. Harry was sure that Dumbledore had made it sound like he absolutely needed company and wouldn't be able to live alone through his pregnancy and would need someone familiar and caring. Harry was sure that Albus was right but that didn't give him the right to meddle in his life. He fumed for a couple more minutes and then read on. He was glad to know that Andromeda would be moving over tomorrow night before dinner as she still had something's that needed to be taken care of.

Another thing Harry was really excited about was it was Teddy's 5th birthday this month and Harry was going to have so much fun planning the event. He just couldn't wait for the 24th to roll around. Twenty days to go...

AN – Hey everyone, I am redoing most of the story and getting it edited from my new beta as well. So please be patient, it's going to take a little time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: Harry leaves his two lovers after discovering some hard truths. Mpreg.

Pairings: Snape/Draco and Harry/Severus/Draco

**Chapter Six:**

Harry paced the front foyer of his mansion, anticipating the arrival of his godson Teddy Lupin and Teddy's maternal grandmother Andromeda Tonks. They were due to arrive any moment. Harry sent a carriage to pick them up from the closest floo station, since they couldn't use his own floo connection due to the wards around the manor. Harry's thoughts drifted back to the first time he met the elderly lady.

Though they laughed about it now, upon meeting her he had immediately pointed his wand at her, a curse on the tip of his tongue. It was easy to mistake Andromeda for her younger sister Bellatrix as they looked so very similar. Now that Andromeda's hair was gaining silver strand it was easier. What also helped was the fact that Andromeda was as loving as Bella was crazy. Sometimes Harry believed that Bellatrix was Andromeda's evil twin (which wasn't far off) but they had polar opposite opinions on virtually everything. Bellatrix had been fixated with torturing and eventually killing Harry, whereas Andromeda had become his primary maternal role model after the war. She had taken Mrs. Weasley's position in his life. Well not really as she was far more important to him than Mrs. Weasley ever was, or could be. While Mrs. Weasley was his first ever parental figure, she had so many other children to look after and pay attention to that she just couldn't provide the stability and constant attention that Harry craved as a child fresh into Hogwarts. The other thing that had drawn him from Mrs. Weasley's side was the fact that he could never be first with her. Her own children would always be more important, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't place him on the same level as her own children.

But Mrs. Tonks was different. After the war ended, Mrs. Tonks had lost everyone dear to her. Her husband had died during the muggle-born hunt by the ministry, while her daughter and son-in-law had died during the last battle held at Hogwarts. She was all alone except for the little bundle of joy that was gifted to her from the late Lupin's. And, even though Harry and her blood relation was pathetically distant, they were the only family either one had left after the long war. It helped that both were tied forever through little Teddy Lupin.

Even though they formed a familial bond between them later one, when Harry met her after the battle she was furious with him. The first words out of her mouth were, "Get out".

She had thought that he was there to take her grandson away from her. As Teddy's godfather, he had legal guardianship of the babe. But Harry had no intention to take Teddy away from his Grandmother and the first stable environment the baby had ever had. Also, at that point in time Harry wasn't really emotionally stable.

It was just hours previous to his arrival that Harry had found that the two people that he loved more than anything in the world, loved each other first and foremost and there was no room for him at all. (It wasn't until a few months ago that he had found that they did have room for him, but only in their bed, and nowhere near their hearts.) He had been a broken, shell of himself. With nowhere to go, he made his way to Mrs. Tonks' house in order to meet little Teddy and then disappear for a little while so he could patch himself together. However, once he calmed the terrified Mrs. Tonks down and told her that he had no intentions of stealing her grandson, she wouldn't hear of him leaving to go off on his own. She could see plain as day that Harry was in no condition to be left alone, and had made him live with her and Teddy for a while, until she was satisfied that he was back on his feet. She was the only one who had seen him at his worst, and the only who knew him inside and out.

Teddy was so young at the time that Andromeda had welcomed Harry's help around the house. He lived there for over a year before Andromeda and he decided that it was time for him to find a flat. He picked one in London proper. During that year he learned to manage the Potter and Black fortunes he inherited from his parents and Sirius Overseeing all the property he had inherited from both the Potter's and the Black's had occupied most of his time once he moved out, but he managed to stay in touch with Teddy and Andromeda.

The sound of beating hooves brought Harry out of his musings. There, just beyond the large window was a horse drawn carriage pulling up to the entrance gates. Harry quickly parted the wards at the gate to allow the carriage entrance and headed out of his favourite study.

He quickly made his way down the grand staircase that served as the focal point in the entryway, to greet his guests. As soon as he opened the door a small hooligan jumped at him. Harry quickly closed his eyes and prepared himself to catch the child but when no one fell on him he opened his eyes only to see a four year old Teddy floating in the air and loud screech of "Teddy" from the carriage. The green haired child looked very similar to his late father. Eager hazel eyes begged to be let down to continue his assault.

"Down, Ganma. Puhlez Ganma." Teddy whined with his face scrunched into a pout. Harry couldn't wait; Teddy just looked so cute, Harry just plucked him out of the air and into his arm and landed a raspberry on his godson's soft cheeks.

"Harry, put him down. You are not to be lifting any weight. Teddy can walk you know," said Andromeda stepping out of the carriage with a grace that Harry had only thought Narcissa Malfoy capable of before meeting Andromeda. Her dark hair was pulled back tight into a bun, her grey eyes dancing in a way that reminded Harry of Sirius.

Harry placed little Teddy on the ground with a sheepish smile on his face and moved towards the lady to place a kiss on each of her cheeks in greeting. "It's good to see you again Andromeda. Thanks for coming." Harry's voice cracked with emotions. He was so glad he wasn't going to be alone in that big, empty house any more.

"Oh honey, it's good to see you again as well." Andromeda said giving him a motherly hug. She turned to Teddy and began to scold the youngster. "Young man, I have told you that you are not to jump on Uncle Harry, haven't I?" she said, shaking a long finger at the little boy just smiled sheepishly and swung his head up and down in a nod. "And do you remember why you shouldn't jump on Uncle Harry?" Andromeda asked in the same stern tone and Harry wondered how she could be stern when Teddy looked so adorable. If it was up to Harry he would have already had the boy in his arms and would've kissed the child to death.

"Yes Gan'ma. It's because Unca' Hawwy ate a baby," Teddy said with a wide eyed stare at Harry's stomach.

Those words finally brought a smile to Andromeda's stern face as she bent down and picked up the child. "No, child, Uncle Harry did not eat a baby."

Teddy looked up at her with a curious expression. "But you said that there was a baby in Unca' Hawwy's tummy."

Harry who had been struggling to control his laughter finally smiled and ruffled the child's hair, making it as unruly as his own before the little boy could protest "No silly, I do have a baby in my tummy, but I didn't eat it. It's just there."

"Then how did it get in there?" Teddy asked frustrated. "Unca' Sev said that when you eat somethin' it goes down to your tummy. So if you didn't' eat the baby, how did it get in there?"

Harry quietened for a second, then shook his head and smiled at the child in his arms. Landing a kiss in his hair, Harry quietly said, "That is something you should ask your Uncle Sev, kiddo."

The taking a decidedly more sombre mood now that Severus and consequently Draco were back on Harry's mind, the trio proceeded inside where Harry called for Dobby, who had followed him to this manor, to take the luggage and put it into the bedrooms he had prepared last night. Knowing that Teddy was coming, Harry had prepared a child's room for him, with a huge log for a bed and lots of moving animal and swaying trees on the walls. The room was done in a forest theme and was one of his favourites. The room was located in the east wing, which now belonged to Andromeda and Teddy. Andromeda's huge bedroom had a connecting door so she would be near her grandson at all hours of the night. The east wing also had a private living room and study. Harry was sure that Andromeda would love it.

Allowing them to settle in, Harry left them with a kiss on a disgruntled Teddy's cheeks.

**~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX~**

Later that evening, all three of them gathered in the least formal dining area designed for comfort and the practicality needed for raising children. The manor had two separate dining rooms in the house and a breakfast area in the kitchen that Harry used for his enjoyment. Seeing that the elves wouldn't allow him in their kitchen, Harry had added this new kitchen and breakfast nook while renovating the manor so that he could indulge in the pass time whenever the mood struck him.

The family Dining Room was a large, cozy room. It was decorated with tapestries depicting the different seasons of the year and, of course, food. In the middle of room was a beautiful chandelier, under which a round glass and marble dining table big enough to seat eight people was placed.

Andromeda seated little Teddy on his booster seat and she and Harry took their place on either side of him. It had always been Harry's job to feed the baby and he had loved it, but seeing as Andromeda hadn't brought anything like the bib he used to tie for his godson, or the special dishes, he realized with a painful sigh that that phase of Teddy's life was over. He did however serve the child tiny portions of all the food Mitty, the kitchen elf, had set on the table. Every once in a while he would correct Teddy's grip, or remind him to close his mouth while chewing. It was often as Teddy was wont to eat as he pleased and the rules could rot. It caused a pleasant smirk to worm its way onto Harry's face everyonce in a while. Teddy was acting just like a mini marauder. If only Remus could see him now.

"So" Harry started, interrupting the serene silence that had settled in the dining room. "I heard that a very special little boy is going to turn five in a few days?" That immediately attracted his godson's attention. Teddy had long finished eating and was now just stirring the remaining food into a disgusting looking soup. "You wouldn't happen to know who that would be, do you?""ME!" Teddy jumped in the air with enthusiasm.

"Really now?" Harry smiled indulgently at the bouncing, now blond haired child. "I also heard a rumor that a particular uncle of this special little boy's was going to be throwing a big party for him, did you hear about that as well?" Teddy nodded his head furiously, a large grin plastered on his face. "So," Harry leaned forward to whisper conspiritally, "you wouldn't happen to know how to get invitations to this very festive occasion?"

"Don't be silly Unca' Hawwy! It's for me! And you can come because you're my godfather!"

"I can now. Well that's wonderful news!" Teddy beamed and climbed off his chair to sit on his uncle's lap. He wiggled and squirmed a bit until he found the most comfortable position before looking up and asking the most innocent question "Who gonna be there?"

"Well," Harry said, peering down at the excited bundle of limbs in his lap, "who do you think is going to be there?"

Teddy tapped on his lip thinking, before rattling off a long list of names, "Auntie Hermione, Unca' Ron, Unca' Fred, Auntie Angelina, Liza and Benny, Unca' George and Auntie Katie, Joshy and..." Teddy dragged the last word in an imitation of a drum roll, while Harry who had been waiting to hear a name that Teddy had yet to say froze in shock as his godson uttered the two names that he least wanted to hear. "Unca' Sev and Unca' Dwaco."

The smile that had graced Harry's lips in the light of Teddy's enthusiasm vanished in an instant. How was he supposed to tell Teddy that he could not even bear the thought of them, that his favourite uncles apart from Harry would not be in attendance because his godfather could not handle seeing them right now? But in the face of little Teddy's happiness Harry couldn't utter a single word. Instead he looked down at his plate and took another bite of his vegetables to hide his face. He couldn't even look at Andromeda.

Teddy so sure in his accuracy didn't even look at Harry for confirmation that he was right, nor did he wonder at his godfather's sudden silence; Severus and Draco being with Harry, or at least at Harry's parties, was normal. Teddy continued rambling on about how wonderful his party was going to be, and Harry let him, offering an occasional indulgent smile, and a few nonsensical sounds of agreement. He didn't look at Andromeda for the rest of the meal.

**~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX~**

"May I come in, dear?" Andromeda asked as she knocked on the open door to Harry's private study.

Harry looked up with a smile and beckoned her in. He knew why she was here and he really didn't want to have this conversation, especially after what happened at dinner, but he had been anticipating and dreading this talk since she had arrived. Knowing there was no way around it, Harry quickly braced himself for a long, painful conversation.

They sat in silence separated by the sturdy oak desk, both preparing themselves for the conversation ahead of them. Finally Andromeda broke the silence by saying "I saw Draco a few days ago." This was the last thing Harry was expecting her to say. He thought – well he didn't know what he thought this conversation was going to be like, but this was surely not how he thought it would proceed.

Harry cleared his face of what he was sure looked like hope and longing. Andromeda continued, "He came by just a day before I got your letter. He looked quite upset, although he didn't say why." She went quiet for a while, as if waiting for Harry to say something, or perhaps just collecting her thoughts. A sudden nagging feeling crept over Harry and Harry asked "Meda, you – you didn't tell them anything did you?"

"Oh no, it's up to you to tell them anything you want them to know. Unlike Albus, I respect people's privacy. Although, I am sure even Albus won't say anything to them about something like this. But Harry, I think you need to tell them, and the sooner you do the easier it will be."

"No Meda, I can't. After what they did, I just _can't_. Please, try and understand." Harry voice broke at the end as he whispered the last part. Trying his best to control his emotions, he continued. "I can't face them again Meda, I just - I just don't want to look at them and see their smug faces; that they shagged and dumped the boy-who-lived."

"Harry maybe they didn't-"

"Meda they did," Harry said forcefully. "They meant every single thing they said when they threw me out of their quarters." His voice broke with emotions. He sat back down and stared at the wooden desk underneath his hand for a little while. "What if they took my babies away from me Meda?" He asked quietly, trying his best not show his fears to Andromeda, but secure in the knowledge that she already knew them, and more importantly, didn't think less of him because of them.

"Oh Harry," Andromeda got up from where she was seated and knelt down in front of Harry. "Look at me dear." She paused long enough for him to drag his eyes up from the swirling patterns in the carpet. He only was able to look at her when she cupped his face in reassurance. When she was sure she had his attention she continued, "No one is going to take your children away from you, certainly not Severus and Draco. They do not have the power to do that, nor do they have the right. Certainly not after what they did to you." Andromeda said forcefully, trying her best to make Harry believe her. Seeing how broken he looked, Andromeda continued. "You need to get through this Harry; you cannot allow them to break your spirit, to break you. I know you are stronger than this Harry." She pleaded with him, not able to bear to see her son so broken. "Harry, what happened to the strong young man who defeated the Dark Lord without lifting a finger? Where is that brave young man who was ready to die to save the people he loved?"

"He died Andromeda. He was killed by the same people he was trying to save." Harry whispered. "They didn't want me Andromeda."

Andromeda blinked a couple of time, not sure what to do. "Come on, get up. We can have this conversation while sitting on a sofa. This floor is really not having mercy on my knees. Come on." She got up and moved towards the crystal water pitcher and filed a glass for Harry. Then she walked back and grabbed the young man hand to all but drag him to the couches.

Once seated on the same couch, Andromeda pulled Harry towards her, so he had his head on her shoulder.

"Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there lived a two headed bird. One day it found a strange fruit on the seashore. It picked it up and started eating it. The head that was feeding, exclaimed, _"Many a sweet fruit tossed by the sea have I eaten, but this beats them all! Is it the fruit of a sandalwood tree or that of some divine tree?"_

"Hearing this, the other head asked to taste the fruit, but the first head refused, saying, _"We have a common stomach, so there's no need for you to eat it too. I'll give it to our sweetheart"_ and with that, it tossed the half-eaten fruit to the female.

"From that day on, the second head carried a grudge against the first and waited for an opportunity to take revenge. One day it found a poison fruit. Picking up the fruit, it said to the first head, _"You selfish wretch! See, here's a poison fruit and I'm going to eat it!"_

"_"Don't do that, you fool!"_ shrieked the first head, _"you'll kill us both!"_

"But the second head would not listen. It consumed the poison and soon the two-headed bird was dead.

"Think about that Harry."

With those words, she left the study, allowing Harry to figure out what she was trying to say.

**~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX~**

**Author's Note: **There you go, I finally managed to get that chapter out. I hope you all liked it. I would like thank all of you who are still with my story, I know it took a very long time for this chapter to come out, but I have finally figured out where this story is going. Unfortunately though, you are most likely not going to see the next chapter until the last week of April.

Also I would like to thank my awesome beta – Kat1132. She has been a great help with the all the chapters and also with the story line. Thanks Kat!

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: Harry leaves his two lovers after discovering some hard truths. Mpreg.

Pairings: Snape/Draco and Harry/Severus/Draco

Things had started to become more and more hectic as the day of the party came closer. There were just so many things to do, Harry did not even have time to think about Andromeda's story and what she could have possibly meant by it, though he was sure she was trying to tell him something important. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he had started working on the preparations for the party. He was the godfather of the birthday boy after all, all the responsibilities were his to shoulder.

Harry had the entire manor scrubbed clean, the menu set, the band, the clown and all the other things needed booked and fixed. The only thing remaining was the invitations. Harry would have never thought that invitations were the hardest of them all and perhaps they would not have been. If only Teddy hadn't requested the presence of the two people he did not want to see at the moment, it wouldn't be so hard. However, it was Teddy's birthday and he would get whoever and whatever he wanted. Harry lived his childhood through that little boy and he was going to make sure, Teddy never lived his. That was a promise he had made when he had first held the little one in his arms.

As soon as Harry finished his fire call with the manager of the entertainment crew, Harry heard the childish squeal of laughter getting closer and closer towards him. If that wasn't noise enough, soon it was joined by Andromeda's shriek of "Stop, stop right there Teddy, or you'll be over my knees before you can say sorry". Even before she had stopped with the chastisement, a small bulldozer slammed into Harry legs. Harry quickly hid him behind his back, protecting him with both hands. Very soon Andromeda came into view, out of breath and very tired. "Harry, you step away from that miscreant" were her first words, as she stood there trying to catch her breath and straighten up.

"Meda, does Teddy even know what over your knee means?" Harry asked with a laugh. With these two around all his tension seemed to evaporate.

"You know what?" Andromeda waived her finger, her fist held loosely, as if a light bulb had gone of in her head, "No wonder that threat doesn't work." And then with an extremely sad expression, Harry knew she was just as much of drama queen as her sisters, she continued, "Unfortunately, Harry, I'll have to fix that. Come here you." She said looking at Teddy who was now peeking out from behind Harry's legs.

"Give it up, Meda, you are never going to hurt a hair on his head and he knows that. You should just think of a new threat, which will hopefully work. Let us go have lunch, I am famished." Harry took one of Teddy's hands into his own and proceeded towards the dining room.

On the way, Teddy looked up at Harry and said "Unca' Hawwy, can I help wiw the invi – invit – the thingy for my party?"

"Its invitations Teddy, and I'd love to have your help. We can work on it after breakfast. That way every one will have plenty of time to get ready."

"Yay! Thank you, Unca' Hawwy"

" Okay, then let us get breakfast out of the way and we'll get right into it." Harry said leading the way to the dining room.

OoOoOoO

As the cuckoo cock struck twelve, Harry sealed the last invitation. Harry couldn't believe it had taken them three hours to get through all the invitations. However, this was one chore that he would happily repeat again, as long as he had his little angel by his side again. Teddy had selected all the things that would go into the invitations – the type of parchment, the colours, the pictures, everything. The letters were even phrased as if it was Teddy inviting everyone and not Harry. Which worked out perfectly for Harry, as he really did not want to invite some people.

They had selected a sweet smelling parchment that was once purchased by Draco – though Harry chose to not remember that little detail – which was charmed to be baby blue. There was a big cake in the centre of the parchment with a small teddy standing on the top waving his wand, that wrote out the invitation. Once it was done little Teddy would turn around give a toothy smile. Harry loved this invitation. It clearly represented Teddy.

Harry couldn't help but imagine what would it be like when he was sending out invitations for his twins' first birthday party. Will he be as proud of them as he was of his little monster: who had so charmingly offered to help and then proceeded to pester him to make it perfect.

Looking at lovely boy with a smile on his face, Harry asked "what do you say Teddy, we take these to the owlry and send them off?"

"Okay" Teddy said jumping off the of the table and running on towards the door. "Chase you to the owlry?" and he was off. Harry ran after him, keeping in mind to stay behind him. Though he soon found himself slowly down due to lack of breath.

"I won, I won. Unca' Hawwy, you loss, I won." Teddy bounced all over the place excitedly, while Harry smiled, discounting the stich in his back.

"Yes you did young man. I must be getting old. Now lets get these done." They started attaching the invitations to the numerous owls in the owlry, Harry was really glad to find out that the house came with a fully fleshed owlry, with at least forty owls. Though at that time, he had wondered why anyone would need this many owls. Now he had the answer.

Soon they sent all of them off and headed back downstairs, Teddy running off to cause havoc and annoy Andromeda, Harry thought fondly. Harry was really grateful that Teddy didn't talk about Severus or Draco. That would have been painful. Harry wondered whether the young boy missed his uncles, he hadn't seen them in a while. Though, when they were together, they were not with Harry all the time. They would visit often and they really did love Teddy. If they knew that Teddy was there they would have visited, that is if they were still together. Harry just hoped that they will be there for Teddy's birthday party.

Harry had decided that for Teddy's sake he should invite them, even though they were the last people on earth Harry wanted to see. However, Teddy really wanted them there and Harry would do anything to make him happy. He made sure that Teddy wrote the letter too, so they would know that it was Teddy inviting them and not Harry. He hoped that that would make their attendance more likely.

OoOoOoO

Later that night, Harry found another reason for inviting them. Though, he would have been happier if he hadn't known it. Cheryl had come knocking on his door, she apparently had something really important to discuss with him.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something. That is if you don't mind." Cheryl was very hesitant. Harry had never seen her this nervous, she was usually very outgoing and blunt.

"Ask away."

"It's a little personal." She continued.

"It's alright Cheryl, say whatever you need to."

"Harry, I have been with you for quite sometime now and still haven't seen the babies father around" she comments.

This was something Harry was and was not expecting. He had wondered, why she hadn't asked about the father yet, though he didn't think she'd come ask him about them. At least not like this. She could have just dropped it in a conversation, casually. He had to wonder at her motive for this discussion.

"They are not in my life anymore Cheryl" he said and turned away, not wanting to see the pity on her face.

Cheryl didn't say anything for a while. Deep in thought, when Harry turned towards her. The situation became strange when she started squirming in her seat, contemplating whether she should say it or not.

"Say it Cheryl. You can speak your mind. Thats what I like about you." Harry encouraged.

"Harry that is not good. You need their father in your life"

This for some reason made him really angry. He stood with a shout "I don't need anybody, especially those bastards in my life", and before he could think or even process anything, he had already shattered the flower pot on the east window.

Cheryl too, quickly stood to defend herself. "No Harry, you misunderstood me. I mean medically you need him in your life, or it is not good for the babies' health." Seeing the lost look on his face, she rushed "In magical pregnancies, the father secretes an essential chemical that is required for the babies' growth. In magical pregnancies, the carrier needs constant love, constant touch from the father or he and the baby will not survive the pregnancy."

As she was talking, Harry's mind strayed to all those times when Sev was extra careful with Draco and rarely ever touched Harry or allowed him to touch Draco. That made a lot more sense now. Through all this Harry didn't once think of what would happen to him and his baby now that he had no father in sight. He was brought back to earth and the conversation by Cheryl's' screech.

"Are you even listening to me Harry?" Cheryl asked extremely annoyed. Harry was not paying attention by that point. Deep in thought, contemplating his life with the fathers of his babies.

"Harry, I am serious, you need to talk to him. You really need his support through this. You may get rid of him once the babies are born but for now you need them." Still no response from Harry. Cheryl was not even sure he heard her. She turned and left.

Harry remained seated going over all the instances that he had been really mad at Severus for ignoring him and lavishing Draco in love. If he had known, if only someone would have told him what was going on, he might not have been this heart. Although come to think of it, he might still be, after all the things they had said about him. But if he was more understanding, would they still have thrown him out?

He did not want to think on this anymore. He was glad he had sent them an invite, the party maybe an excellent opportunity to talk to them. Though just to be sure, he decided to send them a note asking them to come and informing them of an impending talk. It was important!

A/N: I am extremely sorry everyone for the long wait. I have no excuses really. Though I can guarantee, that now that I have finished my bachelors, I have time and I should hopefully provide regular updates. I have the entire story planned. I really appreciate you guys sticking with me this long.

Also I really need a beta to edit my work. I am a terrible editor. Kat1132, if you are still out there and in this HP world, I would be really grateful for your help.

Thanks everyone for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.

Cheers!


End file.
